


A Wake-Up Call

by WorkInProgress84



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Grinding, Morning Sex, a hint of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkInProgress84/pseuds/WorkInProgress84
Summary: How to fight the routine of waking up next to the same person every day: a masterclass by Cosette Fauchelevent.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy
Kudos: 23





	A Wake-Up Call

Marius was in that strange place one finds oneself in upon waking up, not quite awake but not quite asleep anymore, torn between two states that seemed equally appealing.

Today, wakefulness was more intriguing. It was awash with sensations he didn't usually associate with waking up: pressure that had nothing to do with emptying his bladder, wet heat, and pleasure.

It was all very pleasant and mysterious.

The farther he was pushed to the surface, the clearer the sensations became, until he became aware of a caress on his bare chest.

Oh. Cosette.

He suddenly jerked awake, impatient to be with his beautiful wife. So impatient he almost dislodged her from her seat on top of him.

She laughed through a squeak as Marius blinked completely awake to better take her in, his hands reaching for her naked hips like they were magnets.

She was, as usual, an apparition. Her soft thighs bracketed his waist as she sat astride him, her skin so fine it looked almost translucent in the morning light that spilled through the shutters' slats, her small breasts the perfect size for his hands, dark pink nipples begging to be kissed… She would have been otherworldly if not for the way her bed hair stuck out at odd angles.

"I got a bit of a head start, I hope you're not mad?" she murmured. She wore an angelic (and maybe a little devilish) smile on her lips that matched the high flush on her cheeks.

"Um, what?" he croaked.

Cosette's reply was a roll of her hips and- okay, now he understood the wet heat and the pleasure; Cosette's short movements dragged her drenched slit along his very rigid length. Marius whimpered.

"Oh, love. Are you alright?" 

Marius realised he'd closed his eyes when they'd rolled to the back of his head. He forced his face to relax, smoothing out the agonised frown that had to be quite alarming to look at.

"Absolutely. You're so beautiful."

Cosette's laugh tinkled in the morning air like tassels on a chandelier, and she resumed her lazy thrusts. Marius moaned; a moan was less embarrassing than a whimper, that was acceptable.

"You looked so sexy laying there, I couldn't resist," she said, breathy.

Unsurprisingly, Cosette was the only person who'd ever called him sexy. It made him blush crimson every single time.

"How long have you been-?"

"A little while. Thought you'd wake up sooner; you're quite the heavy sleeper."

Cosette gently raked her nails down his naked torso, making him arch up into her. Her delighted gasp and the spark it put in her eye told him it was a good thing, so he did it again, keeping time with her slow rhythm, guiding her hips with his hands.

She bit off her smile, teeth clamping down on her bottom lip. Marius tried to surge up to do it for her, wide awake now, but his beloved pushed him back down, so hard he bounced on the mattress.

"Stay," Cosette said, managing to sound sweet and stern all at once.

"But-"

"Love," she cut in with a pointed look. "Just enjoy this. Don't make me restrain you?"

Marius gulped. There was no way Cosette missed the way his cock jumped at the threat. It didn't spur her on to go any faster; if anything, her undulations slowed down.

She purred, letting her head fall back to expose the tempting column of her neck. Marius willed himself to concentrate on the grind of Cosette's sweet place against his own stiffness. She swayed back and forth at a maddening, delicious, leisurely pace.

"Look at us, love," she whispered, looking down between her legs.

Marius obediently followed her gaze: the head of his cock peeked from her folds on every downstroke, the tip shiny with her slick, and disappeared again into the discreet bush of her pubic hair when she pushed forward. His orgasm progressed by leaps and bounds; the motion was hypnotising.

"Can you come from just this, love? Can you do that?" Cosette coaxed, still indolently rolling her hips.

"I'm fairly sure I can, yes." Talking was a lot more tedious for him than for her.

"Good," she breathed giddily. "I'm so close, Marius."

"Already?"

"I told you, I got a head start."

She didn't speed up. Marius was slightly mad about that, not that he would tell her. His toes curled under her sweet torture, but Cosette kept the same rhythm, thrusting like she was a bloody metronome.

Even when she closed her eyes and started gasping, quiet, cut-off little noises that sent sparks shooting through Marius' cock, her momentum remained the same.

Cosette's orgasm seemed to crash over her like a welcome wave. She let it take her and hummed her pleasure, an ecstatic sound as she rode that wave out.

"Marius…" she whined once she was done, still keeping that infuriatingly languid pace.

Nobody had ever said his name like that before Cosette. It was enough to topple him into his own climax. Although his hands dug harder into her flesh and he tensed up, Marius didn't try to alter the tempo; instead his eyes strayed to the pool of white that gathered on his belly, spurt after spurt after spurt.

"So good for me, love, look at you, you're so beautiful."

Marius was too sated, and he was already a bit too sleepy, to really comprehend what Cosette was saying, but she was petting him and the cadence was soothing so everything was right in the world.

He realised she hadn't stopped her grinding and whimpered again, oversensitive. She slowed down until he couldn't tell whether she was still moving or if it was just the aftershocks flowing through his softening cock.

"For the record," Marius panted shallowly, "I'm not opposed to waking up restrained."

Cosette leaned down and sealed their mouths in a kiss.

"Good to know."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of the NSFW Challenge - Lazy morning sex


End file.
